We propose further development and applications of a new concept in fluorescence analysis especially suited to the needs of clinical chemists and biologists engaged in studies of complex systems. The Video Fluorometer is a sensitive, computerized rapid scanning system which is capable of acquiring and displaying both emission and excitation spectra simultaneously in real time. Further developments will extend its spectral range in the ultraviolet region and improve its overall sensitivity. Also, the improved Video Fluorometer will be interfaced to a high pressure liquid chromatography system to fingerprint compounds as they are eluted, in analogy with a gas chromatography - mass spectrometry system, and to spectrally resolve chromatographically unresolved comments. Continued refinement of data reduction algorithms will be carried out, including extension of eigenanalysis to more than two components, quantitating known components in a background of unknown components, and implementation of a file searcing algorithm for identification of unknowns. Applications of the Video Fluorometer to a number of interesting clinical and biological problems will be carried out in collaboration with established investigators. New fluorescence assays for drugs and their metabolites will be carried out, including warfarin. The Video Fluorometer will be adapted to obtain the spectral fingerprints of the chemiluminescence of phagocytosing polymorphornuclear leukocytes. Finally, a pilot study will be conducted to determine the feasibility of using the Video Fluorometer to quantitate the amount of polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons in body tissues and fluids.